1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aircraft ventilation device, of the type comprising:                a fan comprising a rotary electrical machine and a wheel for setting an air flow in motion, integral with the rotary machine for setting in rotation thereof; and        an inverter to which the rotary machine is connected and which, in one motor power mode of the ventilation device, is suitable for forming the feed current from the rotary machine, said inverter being suitable for being connected to a power supply network.        
2. Description of the Related Art
Ventilation devices are known equipping various types of aircrafts, and particularly airplanes, serving for cooling, when the aircraft is on the ground, of a heat exchanger situated at a dynamic air intake. The heat exchanger is generally a condenser of a refrigeration cycle of the aircraft.
When the aircraft is in flight, the heat exchanger is cooled by the dynamic air created by the movement of the airplane. Indeed, the airplane being in motion in a substantially immobile mass of air, said air is consequently in motion in the referential of the airplane; this air, in motion in the referential of the airplane but substantially stationary in the ground referential, is therefore called “dynamic air.”
On the other hand, when the aircraft is on the ground, the natural convection is not sufficient to cool the heat exchanger satisfactorily. In the absence of a complementary device, the refrigeration cycles of the aircraft may no longer perform their role.
Aircrafts are therefore equipped with ventilation devices that withdraw air outside the aircraft and ensure a sufficient air flow at the heat exchanger to cool it. This cooling is ensured using a forced mechanical convection.
However, current systems are not fully satisfactory. Although the current ventilation devices do serve their purpose well when the aircraft is on the ground, they are useless when the aircraft is in flight.
It would therefore be desirable to find a use for these ventilation devices when the device is in flight.